concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Years After
Ten Years After Family Tree 1967 *Alvin Lee *Leo Lyons *Chick Churchill *Ric Lee May 27, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (as "Bluesyard", with Syn) June 20, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting John Lee Hooker, with Savoy Brown) July 5, 1967 Reading University, Reading, ENG July 6, 1967 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG July 10, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Family) July 22, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Tribe) August 12, 1967 Balloon Meadows, Windsor, ENG (7th National Blues & Jazz Festival, with The Nice, Paul Jones, Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Zoot Money, Aynsley Dunbar, Amen Corner & Time Box) August 18, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Tony Rivers & The Castaways) August 28, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreaker) September 4, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Crazy World Of Arthur Brown) September 22, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Ian Lloyd Bluesman) September 22, 1967 5th Dimension, Leicester, ENG September 29, 1967 UFO, Roundhouse, London, ENG (supporting Jeff Beck, with Mark Boyle's New Sensual Laboratory, Contessa & Veronica) October 6, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Black Cat Bones) October 20, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Eliokafanati) October 27, 1967 Lake Hall, Birmingham, ENG (with John Mayall’s Bluesbreakers & Elegant Set) November 3, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Wilde Flowers) November 6, 1967 De Montfort Hall, Leicester, ENG November 8, 1967 Blaises, London, ENG November 10, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Black Cat Bones) November 11, 1967 Sussex University New Refectory, Brighton, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix, with The Shame & The Scheme) November 12, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (with The Nice, David McWilliams, The Span & Granny's Intentions) November 17, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Shakey Vic's) November 21, 1967 Aeolian Hall Studio 2, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear") December 1, 1967 Manor House, London, ENG December 8, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with Cock-A-Hoop) December 9, 1967 Enfield College, London, ENG (with Joey Young & The Tonicks) December 10, 1967 Wooden Bridge, Guildford, ENG December 22, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The New Nadir) December 23, 1967 Town Hall, Oxford, ENG (with Jeff Beck Group & Adrian's People) December 29, 1967 Middle Earth, London, ENG (with Famous Cure & Canterbury Glass) 1968 1/5/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Skye Wine January 12, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) January 13, 1968 London School of Economics, London, ENG January 19, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Spirit Of John Morgan) 1/23/1968 London, ENG, West Hempstead, Klooks Kleek, Railway Hotel 1/30/1968 London, ENG, Wood Green, Fishmonger's Arms 2/6/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Dr. K's Blues Band February 9, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) 2/10/1968 Gladsaxe, DNK, Egegaard School Teen Club Vocations, Shadderhands 2/10/1968 Copenhagen, DNK, Brondby Pop Club Young Flowers, The Day Of Phoenix, Coke 2/11/1968 Fjordvilla, Roskilde, DEN 2/11/1968 Club Bongo, Malmo, SWE 2/16/1968 Holeby, DNK, Flower Pop Money Makers, Anette Tholsted 2/18/1968 Horslunde, DNK, Reventlowparken Pretty Things, Stoke Sect, Fourways 2/19/1968 Durham, ENG, Durham University, Dunelm House (TYA cancelled) 2/26/1968 Croydon, ENG, Zodiac Club, Star Hotel 2/27/1968 London, ENG, West Hampstead, Klook's Kleek, Railway Hotel 3/1/1968 London, ENG, City of Westminster College Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera 3/8/1968 London, ENG, Marquee The Spirit of John Morgan 3/9/1968 Canterbury, ENG, University of Kent East of Eden 3/10/1968 Guildford, ENG, Wooden Bridge 3/13/1968 London, ENG, Maida Vale 4, BBC "Top Gear" March 14, 1968 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG March 15, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) 3/18/1968 London, ENG, The Cromwellian 3/20/1968 Liverpool, ENG, Grafton Rooms Pink Floyd, Almost Blues March 22, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The New Nadir) 3/23/1968 Chelmsford, ENG, Corn Exchange 3/26/1968 London, ENG, Wood Green, Fishmonger's Arms 3/28/1968 Beckenham, ENG, Zodiac Club, Eden Park Hotel 4/1/1968 London, ENG, Playhouse Theatre, BBC "Symonds On Sunday" 4/5/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Tramline 4/11/1968 Koge, DNK, Club Liverpool House Powerhouse with T.D. Bachus, Dick & Freddie's Loving, Kids, Beauty Fools 4/13/1968 Gladsaxe, DNK, Egegaard School Teen Club Tom, Mick & The Maniacs, Money Makers 4/15/1968 Roskilde, DNK, Fjordvilla 4/16/1968 Holeby, DNK, Flower Pop 4/20/1968 Copenhagen, DNK, Brondby Pop Club Jeff Beck Group, Tages, Baronets 4/20/1968 Store Heddinge, DNK, Club Dynamite, Hotel Stevens Lemon Line, Animators 4/21/1968 Copenhagen, DNK, Pop-Puk Jeff Beck Group, Tages 4/26/1968 Leicestershire, ENG, Loughborough University Marmalade, Alan Brown, Jethro Tull, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera (probably cancelled) 5/2/1968 Birmingham, ENG, Metro 5/4/1968 Norwich, ENG, University of East Anglia May 5, 1968 Palazzo dello Sport, Rome, ITY (Primo Festival Internazionale In Europa Di Musica Pop) 5/7/1968 Copenhagen, DNK, Falkoner Center, Ekstra Bladett Poll Concert Fleetwood Mac, The Fugs, The Nice 5/9/1968 Gothenburg, SWE, Liseberg, Konserthallen Fleetwood Mac, The Fugs, The Nice 5/10/1968 Stockholm, SWE, Folkets Hus, Kongresshallen Fleetwood Mac, The Fugs, The Nice 5/12/1968 Grantham, ENG, Cat Ballou Club 5/14/1968 London, ENG, West Hampstead, Klook's Kleek, Railway Hotel 5/22/1968 Bolton, ENG, Wigan Technical College 5/23/1968 Oxford, ENG, St. Michaels Hall 5/24/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Duster Bennett 5/25/1968 Worcestershire, ENG, Redditch College 5/26/1968 Guildford, ENG, Wooden Bridge 6/3/1968 Belfast, IRE 6/7/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Giant Marrowfat 6/14/1968 London, ENG, Manor House Bluesville 6/14/1968 Venice, CA, Cheetah Mint Tatoo, Gross National Product 6/15/1968 Venice, CA, Cheetah Mint Tatoo, Gross National Product 6/16/1968 Venice, CA, Cheetah Mint Tatoo, Gross National Product 6/18/1968 London, ENG, Klook's Kleek 6/22/1968 Phoenix, AZ, Travelodge Theater Grateful Dead, Thackeray Rocke 6/24/1968 Los Angeles, CA, Whisky A Go-Go Public Bubble 6/25/1968 Los Angeles, CA, Whisky A Go-Go Public Bubble 6/26/1968 Los Angeles, CA, Whisky A Go-Go Public Bubble June 28-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Canned Heat & Dan Hicks & His Hot Licks) July 5-7, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band & Fleetwood Mac) July 12-21, 1968 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA (supported by Jonathan Moore) 8/2/1968 New York, NY, Fillmore East Big Brother & The Holding Company, Staple Singers 8/3/1968 New York, NY, Fillmore East Big Brother & The Holding Company, Staple Singers 8/4/1968 New York, NY, Scene John Hammonds Trio 8/5/1968 New York, NY, Scene John Hammonds Trio 8/6/1968 New York, NY, Scene John Hammonds Trio 8/7/1968 New York, NY, Scene John Hammonds Trio August 7, 1968 Toby Jug, Tolworth, ENG (Cancelled replaced by Tim Rose) 8/10/1968 Sunbury, ENG, 8th National Blues Festival Arthur Brown, The Nice, Jeff Beck, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Joe Cocker, Ginger Baker 8/12/1968 London, ENG, Cook's Ferry Inn 8/14/1968 London, ENG, Playhouse Theatre, BBC "Top Gear" 8/16/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Tramline 8/17/1968 London, ENG, West Hampstead, Klook's Kleek, Railway Hotel 8/23/1968 Dunstable, SCT, California Ballroom Killing Floor 8/24/1968 London, ENG, Hyde Park (Free Concert) Fleetwood Mac, Family, Fairport Convention, Roy Harper, Eclection 8/24/1968 Malvern, ENG, Winter Gardens John Mayall 8/27/1968 London, ENG, West Hampstead, Klook's Kleek, Railway Hotel 8/30/1968 London, ENG, Marquee Keef Hartley 8/31/1968 London, ENG, Middle Earth Eclection September 13, 1968 Manor House, London, ENG (Bluesville '68) 9/14/1968 Folkstone, ENG, Tofts 9/15/1968 Bexley, ENG, Black Prince 9/18/1968 Tolworth, ENG, Toby Jug 9/19/1968 Birmingham, ENG, Metro 9/21/1968 Salisbury, ENG, Alex's Disco 9/22/1968 Nottingham, ENG, Britannia Rowing Club 9/27/1968 New York, NY, Fillmore East Country Joe & The Fish, Procol Harum 9/28/1968 New York, NY, Fillmore East Country Joe & The Fish, Procol Harum 9/30/1968 New York, NY, Central Park Sheep Meadow (free concert) Buddy Guy, Country Joe & The Fish, Jefferson Airplane 9/30/1968 New York, NY, Scene Linn County, Hal Waters 10/1/1968 New York, NY, Scene Linn County, Hal Waters 10/2/1968 New York, NY, Scene Linn County, Hal Waters 10/3/1968 New York, NY, Scene Linn County, Hal Waters October 4-6, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Rationals & (4th) The Dave Workman Band, (5th) Orange Fuzz, (6th) The Stuart Avery Assemblage & New Phenomena) October 10-12, 1968 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Listening) October 15-17, 1968 La Cave, Cleveland, OH 10/18/1968 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Steppenwolf 10/19/1968 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Moody Blues 10/20/1968 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground 10/23/1968 Stony Brook, NY, SUNY at Stony Brook, Gym Blood Sweat & Tears, Rhinoceros, Soft White Underbelly October 25-26, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jeff Beck, with American Dream) October 31, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (benefit for Biafra children, with McCoys, Buddy Miles, Cat Mother, Jeff Beck Group, Cream, Big Brother & The Holding Company) November 2, 1968 Action House, Island Park, NY November 7, 1968 UC Davis Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA (with Harper’s Bizarre) November 8-9, 1968 The Bank, Torrance, CA (With The Collectors) November 14-17, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Country Weather & Sun Ra) November 22-23, 1968 The Mill, Sacramento, CA (unconfirmed) November 29-30, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jeff Beck Group, Moody Blues & Outlaw Blues Band) December 1, 1968 San Francisco, CA (US TV "POW!" performing "Spider In My Web") December 13, 1968 BBC Maida Vale 5, London, ENG (UK Radio "Symonds On Sundays") December 13, 1968 Hornsey Wood Tavern, London, ENG December 13, 1968 Tottenham Sisters Club, London, ENG December 22, 1968 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG December 26, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by East Of Eden) December 30, 1968 BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (UK Radio "Top Gear") 1969 January 2, 1969 Alex’s Disco, Salisbury, ENG January 3, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG 1/4/1969 Glastonbury, ENG, Town Hall John Dummer Blues Band 1/10/1969 London, ENG, Wood Green, Fishmonger's Arms 1/12/1969 London, ENG, Country Club 1/17/1969 London, ENG, Royal Albert Hall Georgie Fame (HL), Family, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre 1/21/1969 London, ENG, 201 Piccadilly, Studio 1, BBC "Symonds On Sundays" 1/22/1969 London, ENG, Maida Vale 4, BBC "World Service R&B" 1/23/1969 Birmingham, ENG, Bull’s Head 1/24/1969 London, ENG, Marquee Woody Kearn 2/1/1969 Stockholm, SWE 2/2/1969 Gothenburg, SWE 2/8/1969 Gladsaxe, DNK, Egegaard School Teen Club Toad, Cat 2/8/1969 Copenhagen, DNK, Brondby Pop Club Young Flowers, Delta Blues & Boogie Band, Duster Bennett 2/9/1969 Uppsala, SWE 2/15/1969 Bradford, ENG, University of Bradford 2/16/1969 Tunstall, ENG, Golden Torch 2/19/1969 Tolworth, ENG, Toby Jug 2/20/1969 Swindon, ENG, Locarno Village 2/22/1969 Boston, ENG, Starlight Room 2/24/1969 Newcastle, ENG, City Hall 2/25/1969 London, ENG, Marquee The Spirit of John Morgan February 28-March 1, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by John Mayall & Slim Harpo) March 2, 1969 Electric Circus, Toronto, ON (cancelled appearance with Chicago) March 6-9, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spirit & Country Weather) 3/21/1969 Vancouver, BC, Garden Auditorium Popcorn, Papa Bear’s Medicine Show 3/22/1969 Seattle, WA, Eagles Auditorium Don Ellis 3/28/1969 Pasadena, CA, Rose Palace Savoy Brown Blues Band, Cold Blood, Aum 3/29/1969 Pasadena, CA, Rose Palace Savoy Brown Blues Band, Cold Blood, Aum 3/30/1969 Minneapolis, MN, Labor Temple Litter 4/3/1969 White Plains, NY, Westchester County Center Blood, Sweat & Tears, Rhinoceros 4/4/1969 Philadelphia, PA, Electric Factory The Gun, Sweetwater 4/5/1969 Philadelphia, PA, Electric Factory The Gun, Sweetwater 4/6/1969 Philadelphia, PA, Electric Factory Sweetwater 4/9/1969 New York, NY, Fillmore East Nice, Family 4/10/1969 New York, NY, Fillmore East Nice, Family 4/11/1969 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Junior Wells, Buddy Guy 4/12/1969 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Junior Wells, Buddy Guy 4/15/1969 Boston, MA, Tea Party Big Mama Thornton 4/16/1969 Boston, MA, Tea Party Big Mama Thornton 4/17/1969 Boston, MA, Tea Party Big Mama Thornton 4/18/1969 New York, NY, Hunter College (2 shows) (Canned Heat was a no show stuck in Wash. DC) 4/19/1969 Stony Brook, NY SUNY Stony Brook (2 shows) 4/20/1969 Toronto, ON, Rockpile Howlin' Wolf (HL) 4/22/1969 Lowell, MA, Commodore Spectras 4/25/1969 Miami, FL, Thee Image 4/26/1969 Miami, FL, Thee Image 4/27/1969 Baltimore, MD, Civic Center Mothers of Invention, Country Joe & The Fish, Buddy Miles 5/2/1969 New London, CT, Connecticut College Tim Hardin 5/3/1969 Worcester, MA, Clark University James Taylor May 6, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) May 8, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) May 9, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) May 13, 1969 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) May 14, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) May 15, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull, with Clouds) 5/18/1969 Paris, FRA, Palais de Sport 5/28/1969 Dublin, IRE, National Stadium Jethro Tull, Thin Lizzy, Skid Row 6/9/1969 London, ENG, Playhouse Theatre, BBC "Top Gear" 6/19/1969 Zurich, SUI 6/20/1969 Montreux, SWI, Casino Eddie Harris Quartet, Heavy Soul Inc., Hans Kennel/Bruno, Spoerri Sextette, Volker- Kriegel Quartette 6/21/1969 Boston, ENG, Starlight Room 6/24/1969 Oxford, ENG, Queens College, Front Quad Main Marquee, Commemoration Ball Pink Floyd (HL) June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues) 7/4/1969 Newport, RI, Festival Field (Newport Jazz Festival) Jeff Beck Group, Blood, Sweat & Tears, Roland Kirk, Steve Marcus, Jethro Tull July 5, 1969 Action House, Island Park, NY (with Dr. John) 7/8/1969 Monticello, NY, Revolution Club Raven 7/9/1969 Monticello, NY, Revolution Club Raven 7/10/1969 Monticello, NY, Revolution Club Raven July 11, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Sly & The Family Stone, Mothers Of Invention, Jeff Beck & Savoy Brown) 7/12/1969 Laurel, MD, Laurel Race Course (Pop At Laurel Festival) Jeff Beck Group, Sly & The Family Stone, Mothers of Invention, Savoy Brown, Guess Who July 13, 1969 Singer Bowl, Flushing, NY (Singer Bowl Music Festival, supporting Vanilla Fudge & Jeff Beck Group, with Edwin Hawkins Singers) 7/16/1969 New York, NY, Central Park (Schaefer Music Festival) Fleetwood Mac (cancelled and was replaced by Spencer Davis Group) 7/18/1969 Detroit, MI, Grande Ballroom Spooky Tooth, Chip Stevens Blues Band 7/19/1969 Detroit, MI, Grande Ballroom Spooky Tooth, Sand July 22-24, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Ike & Tina Turner & Flock) 7/25/1969 Woodinville, WA, Gold Creek Park, Seattle Pop Festival Chrome Syrcus, Bo Diddley, Flying Burrito Brothers, Guess Who, Murray Roman, Albert Collins, Santana, Youngbloods, Tim Buckley, It’s A Beautiful Day, Byrds July 27, 1969 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, Sons of Champlin & Congress of Wonders) July 31-August 2, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Magic Terry & The Universe) 8/6/1969 Freeport, NY, Freeport Stadium Canned Heat, Cat Mother & The All-Night Newsboys, Orpheus, Back River Circus 8/8/1969 Framingham, MA, Carousel Theater Mothers of Invention (HL) 8/9/1969 Flushing Meadows, NY, Pavilion at Flushing Meadows Park Buddy Miles, Pacific Gas & Electric, Santana 8/16/1969 St. Louis, MO, Kiel Auditorium St. Louis Jazz Festival Miles Davis, Herbie Mann, Nina Simone, Mongo Santamaria, Newport Allstars 8/17/1969 Kansas City, MO, Municipal Auditorium Kansas City Jazz Festival (cancelled) Miles Davis, Herbie Mann, Newport Allstars 8/17/1969 Bethel, NY, Woodstock Music & Arts Fair Band, Jeff Beck Group (cancelled), Blood Sweat & Tears, Joe Cocker, CSNY, Jimi Hendrix, Iron Butterfly, Johnny Winter 8/19/1969 Lowell, MA, Commodore Spice 8/22/1969 Pasadena, CA Rose Palace Spirit, Spencer Davis Group 8/23/1969 Pasadena, CA Rose Palace John Mayall, Spencer Davis Group 8/24/1969 Denver, CO, Roller City Central Joe Cocker, Apple West August 26-28, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Terry Reid & Barkays) 8/29/1969 Oklahoma City, OK, Civic Center Music Hall Canned Heat 8/30/1969 Houston, TX, The Catacombs 9/1/1969 Dallas, TX, Texas International Pop Festival CSNY, Delaney & Bonnie, BB King, Nazz, Sly & The Family Stone, Spirit, Sweetwater, Tony Joe White 9/3/1969 Southampton, NY, The Playground 9/5/1969 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Bo Diddley, The Flock 9/6/1969 Chicago, IL, Kinetic Playground Bo Diddley, The Flock 9/7/1969 Buffalo, NY, Kleinhan’s Music Hall Johnny Winter September 9-11, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Stooges) September 12-13, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by Mother Earth & The Flock) 10/10/1969 Birmingham, ENG, Birmingham University 10/11/1969 London, ENG, University of Westminster Regent Street Polytechnic 10/15/1969 Paris, FRA television filming 10/18/1969 Manchester, ENG, Manchester University 10/23/1969 Brussels, BEL, Theatre 140 Here and Now 10/24/1969 Amougies, BEL, Mont de l'Enclus (Actuel Music Festival) Colosseum, Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation, Alan Jack Civilization 10/25/1969 Scheveningen, NLD, Circus Theatre (8:00pm) Chicken Shack, The Village 10/25/1969 Rotterdam, NLD, De Doelen (12:00am midnight) Chicken Shack, The Village 10/26/1969 Amsterdam, NLD, Concertgebouw Chicken Shack, The Village 11/10/1969 Munich, DEU, Circus Krone Chicken Shack 11/14/1969 Cologne, DEU, Messe- und Kongresshalle 8 Chicken Shack 11/15/1969 Hamburg, DEU, Ernst-Merck-Halle Chicken Shack 11/17/1969 Frankfurt, DEU, Jarhunderthalle Chicken Shack 11/21/1969 Vienna, AUT, Konzerthaus Great Hall Chicken Shack 12/2/1969 Stockholm, SWE, Konserthuset 12/3/1969 Helsinki, FIN, Kulttuuritalo Night Train 12/6/1969 KB Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN Ten Years After UK Tour December 1969 December 9, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 10, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 11, 1969 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 12, 1969 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 13, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 15, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 17, 1969 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 19, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Blodwyn Pig & Stone The Crows) December 22, 1969 Prague, CZR 1970 1/30/1970 Sunderland, ENG, Locarno Junco Partners 2/8/1970 London, ENG, Lyceum Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Quintessance 2/13/1970 Brunswick, ME, Bowdoin College 2/14/1970 Burlington, VT, University of Vermont Patrick Gym Dreams 2/15/1970 Amherst, MA, UMass Amherst Winter Carnival, Curry Hicks Cage (2 shows) Three Dog Night 2/17/1970 Lowell, MA, Commodore Ballroom Spectras 2/20/1970 South Orange, NJ, Seton Hall University, Walsh Auditorium 2/21/1970 New Paltz, NY, SUNY at New Paltz, Elting Gym Mountain February 26, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by John Hammond & Zephyr) February 27-28, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Doug Kershaw & Zephyr) March 1, 1970 University of Hartford Physical Education Building, Hartford, CT (2 shows, supported by James Taylor) March 2-4, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Redbone) March 6-7, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Pig Iron & Fiddler Crab) March 8, 1970 Garden Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (supported by Seeds of Time) March 12-15, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Buddy Rich, Sea Train & Kimberley) 3/20/1970 San Diego, CA, Community Concourse Eric Burdon & War 3/21/1970 Los Angeles, CA, Olympic Auditorium Quicksilver Messenger Service (HL), Smith, Eric Mercury Birthrite 3/22/1970 Seattle, WA, Eagles Auditorium Don Ellis 3/27/1970 Miami, FL, Miami-Hollywood Speedway (Winter's End Festival 3/27-3/29/1970) (cancelled when Speedway owner cancelled the festival’s lease) 3/28/1970 Cincinnati, OH, Ludlow Garage Alice Cooper 4/2/1970 Hackensack, NJ, Fox Theater Asian Flu, Unchartered Bus 4/3/1970 Port Chester, NY, Capitol Theatre Stone the Crows 4/4/1970 Port Chester, NY, Capitol Theatre Stone the Crows 5/8/1970 London, ENG, Lyceum Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/9/1970 Southampton, ENG, Guildhall Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/11/1970 Birmingham, ENG, Town Hall Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/12/1970 Liverpool, ENG, Philharmonic Hall Matthew's Southern Comfort 5/13/1970 Newcastle, ENG, City Hall Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/20/1970 Sheffield, ENG, City Hall 5/21/1970 Aberdeen, SCT, Music Hall Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/22/1970 Glasgow, SCT, Greens Playhouse Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/22/1970 Bristol, ENG, Colston Hall 5/23/1970 Edinburgh, SCT, Usher Hall (moved to 5/26/1970) Tyrannosaurus Rex 5/24/1970 Dundee, SCT, Caird Hall Matthew's Southern Comfort, Writing On The Wall 5/25/1970 Manchester, ENG, Free Trade Hal Matthew's Southern Comfort 5/26/1970 Edinburgh, SCT, Usher Hall Tyrannosaurus Rex June 12-13, 1970 South Mountain Arena, West Orange, NJ (supported by Factory) June 13, 1970 Braves Stadium, Atlanta, GA (cancelled appearance. Cosmic Carnival, with Third Rail, Sun Country, It's A Beautiful Day, Sweetwater (who did not play), Traffic, Allman Brothers, Shelly Isaacs, Baby, Albert King (who did not play), Majester Ludi, Love (who did not play), Mothers of Invention, Mountain & Ike & Tina Turner (who did not play) June 13, 1970 Crosley Field Stadium, Cincinnati, OH (Cincinnati Summer Pop Festival, with Traffic, Grand Funk Railroad, Mountain, Mott The Hoople, The Stooges, The Bob Seger System, Alice Cooper, Bloodrock, Zephyr, Savage Grace, Sky, The Mighty Quick, The Damnation Of Adam Blessing, 3rd Power, Brownsville Station, Cradle, Mike Quattro Band & John Drake's Shakedown) June 15-17, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Mott The Hoople) 6/19/1970 Detroit, MI, Eastown Theater Ambergris, Salvage 6/20/1970 Detroit, MI, Eastown Theater Ambergris, Salvage 6/24/1970 New York, NY, Fillmore East (2 shows) Illinois Speed Press, Catfish 6/25/1970 New York, NY, Fillmore East (2 shows) Illinois Speed Press, Catfish 6/26/1970 Chicago, IL, Aragon Ballroom (2 shows) BB King, Mott the Hoople, Brownsville Station 6/28/1970 Toronto, ON, CNE Stadium (Transcontinental Pop Festival) Mountain, Janis Joplin, Mashmakan, Traffic, Miles Davis, MRQ, Gallery, Tom Rush, Chimo, Homestead 7/1/1970 Boston, MA, Harvard Stadium, Schaefer Music Festival Mott The Hoople 7/3/1970 Stony Brook, NY, SUNY Gym (2 shows) MC5, Stalk-Forrest Group 7/4/1970 Asbury Park, NJ, Convention Hall (2 shows) Mott the Hoople 7/5/1970 Byron, GA, Middle Georgia Raceway (Atlanta International Pop Festival) Hedge & Donna, Rig, Mott the Hoople, Bob Seger System, Spirit, Terry Reid, It's a Beautiful Day, Johnny Winter, Lee Michaels, Grand Funk Railroad, Richie Havens, Allman Brothers Band, Memphis State University cast of "Hair"Radar July 15, 1970 Hampton Beach Casino Ballroom, Hampton, NH July 16, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Mott The Hoople & Sweet Stavin Chain) July 18, 1970 Downing Stadium, Randall's Island, NY (New York Pop Festival, with Delaney & Bonnie & Friends, Richie Havens, Ravi Shankar & Tony Williams Lifetime) 7/19/1970 Baltimore, MD, Baltimore Civic Center (only played two songs) Cactus, The Illusion 7/20/1970 Vancouver, BC, Argodome Seeds of Time 7/21/1970 Morrison, CO, Red Rocks Amphitheater Grand Funk Railroad 7/22/1970 Inglewood, CA, Forum Grand Funk Railroad, Pacific, Gas & Electric 7/23/1970 Tarrant County Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX 7/24/1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX 7/25/1970 Houston, TX, Sam Houston Coliseum Procol Harum, Children 7/26/1970 San Antonio, TX, Convention Center Procol Harum 7/27/1970 San Bernardino, CA, Swing Auditorium Crabby Appleton, Flight July 28-30, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Cactus & Toe Fat) 7/31/1970 Phoenix, AZ, Coliseum Poco, Frijid Pink, Cactus, Big Brother & The Holding Company 8/1/1970 Fallsburg, NY, Mountaindale Music & Arts Festival (concert cancelled by court injunction) Janis Joplin, Paul Butterfield, Chicago, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Delaney & Bonnie & Friends, James Taylor, Sly & The Family Stone 8/2/1970 Middlefield, CT, Powder Ridge Ski Area (court injunctions prevented all name acts from appearing except Melanie) Janis Joplin, Chuck Berry, Bloodrock, Savoy Brown, Chicken Shack, Grand Funk Railroad, Richie Havens, John Sebastian, Spirit August 4-9, 1970 Harmonyville (Cancelled) 8/6/1970 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL 8/7/1970 Farmington, MI Goose Lake Park John Sebastian, Chicago, Faces 8/8/1970 Cleveland, OH, Allen Theatre Charade 8/9/1970 Toronto, ON, Mosport Race Track (Strawberry Fields Festival) Procol Harum, Grand Funk Railroad, Sly & The Family Stone 8/10/1970 Port Chester, NY, Capitol Theatre Cactus, Haystack Balboa 8/11/1970 Port Chester, NY, Capitol Theatre Cactus, Haystack Balboa 8/29/1970 Freshwater, Isle of Wight, ENG, East Afton Farm John Sebastian, Shawn Phillips, Lighthouse, Joni Mitchell, Tiny Tim, Miles Davis, Emerson Lake & Palmer, Doors, Who, Melanie, Sly & The Family Stone. Mungo Jerry (did not appear) September 4, 1970 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER ("Super Concert '70" with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Procol Harum, Canned Heat, Birth Control. Cat Mother, Cold Blood & Murphy Blend apparently did not appear) 9/6/1970 Orth, Isle of Fehmarn, DEU, Flueggerstrand, Love & Peace Open Air Festival (Ten Years After cancelled due to weather & violence) Witthuser & Westrupp, Jimi Hendrix, Embryo, Thrice Mice, Floh de Colongne, Limbus 4, Rote Steine October 30, 1970 Mayfair, Newcastle, ENG October 31, 1970 Winter Gardens, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG November 1, 1970 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG November 2, 1970 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG November 3, 1970 St. Georges Hall, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Howl) November 12, 1970 Eastown Theater, Detroit, MI (supported by Allman Brothers & Mutzie) November 13, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Buddy Miles & Brethren) November 14, 1970 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Procol Harum & Leon Russell) November 16, 1970 SMU Moody Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supported by Mylon) November 17, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX November 18, 1970 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX November 19, 1970 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (supported by Joel Osner) November 20, 1970 Chicago Coliseum Syndrome, Chicago, IL (supported by Mylon, Quatermass & Skid Row) November 21, 1970 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Mylon) November 22, 1970 International Center Arena, Honolulu, HI (supported by Nebulus) November 25, 1970 Center Arena, Seattle, WA (supported by Mylon) November 26, 1970 Coliseum, El Paso, TX November 26, 1970 Freedom Palace, Kansas City, MO November 27, 1970 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Mylon) November 28, 1970 County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Mylon) November 29, 1970 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Paul Butterfield & Mylon) December 1, 1970 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Stonehenge) 1971 2/24/1971 Odense, DEN, Fyens Forum 2/25/1971 Stockholm, SWE, Konserthaus 2/26/1971 Gothenburg, SWE, Konserthaus 2/27/1971 Copenhagen, DEN, KB Hallen 2/28/1971 Hamburg, DEU, Ernst-Merck-Halle Mick Abrahams Band 3/2/1971 Berlin, DEU, Deutschlandhalle 3/4/1971 Vienna, AUT, Koncerthaus 3/5/1971 Munich, DEU, Circus Krone Mick Abrahams Band (did not play) 3/6/1971 Duesseldorf, DEU, Rheinhalle (2 shows) Mick Abrahams Band (did not play) March 7-8, 1971 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Mick Abrahams Band) 3/9/1971 Munster, DEU, Halle Munsterland 3/11/1971 Freiburg, DEU, Stadthalle 3/13/1971 Montreux, SWI, Casino Mick Abrahams Band, Krokodil 3/15/1971 Milan, ITA, PalaLido Sport 3/17/1971 Rome, ITA, Palasport 3/24/1971 Brussels, BEL, Forest National 4/8/1971 Detroit, MI, Cobo Arena Cactus, Mylon 4/9/1971 St. Paul, MN, Civic Center Humble Pie April 9-10, 1971 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by Humble Pie. Postponed until April 23rd & 24th) 4/10/1971 Winnipeg, MB, Winnipeg Arena Humble Pie 4/11/1971 Memphis, TN, Mid South Coliseum Cactus 4/13/1971 Indianapolis, IN, Fairgrounds Coliseum Cactus 4/14/1971 Canton, OH, Memorial Auditorium Humble Pie, Uriah Heep 4/15/1971 Troy, NY, RPI Field House (cancelled by promoter) Humble Pie 4/15/1971 Providence, RI, Auditorium Humble Pie 4/16/1971 Boston, MA, Boston Garden Humble Pie, Cactus 4/17/1971 Syracuse, NY, State Fair Coliseum Humble Pie 4/18/1971 Plattsburgh, NY, Memorial Gym David Rea 4/20/1971 New York, NY, Fillmore East J. Geils Band 4/22/1971 Convention Center, Louisville, KY April 23-24, 1971 Pirates World, Dania, FL (supported by Humble Pie. Rescheduled from April 9th & 10th) 4/25/1971 Urbana-Champaign, IL, Assembly Hall Curved Air 4/26/1971 Montreal, QC, Forum Procol Harum, Pagliaro 4/28/1971 Vancouver, BC, PNE Coliseum High Flying Bird, Chilliwack 4/29/1971 Portland, OR, Memorial Coliseum Ballin’ Jack 4/30/1971 San Francisco, CA, Winterland Grootna, Elixir (original bill: Cactus, Pot Liquor) 5/1/1971 San Francisco, CA, Winterland Grootna, Elixir (original bill: Cactus, Pot Liquor) 5/2/1971 Long Beach, CA, Long Beach Arena Humble Pie, Cactus (did not appear) August 6, 1971 Gaelic Park, Bronx, NY (supported by Looking Glass & Edgar Winter's White Trash. Rescheduled from August 4th) August 8, 1971 Convention Hall, Wildwood, NJ August 11, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA 8/12/1971 Houston, TX, Hofheinz Pavilion Procol Harum, Don Sanders 8/14/1971 New Orleans, LA, The Warehouse Edgar Winter’s White Trash 8/15/1971 New Orleans, LA, The Warehouse Edgar Winter’s White Trash 8/19/1971 Milwaukee, WI, Milwaukee Auditorium Lee Michaels 8/20/1971 Seattle, WA, Paramount Theater Junior Cadillac 8/22/1971 Calgary, AB, Stampede Grounds, Big Four Building Painter 8/24/1971 Kansas City, MO, Municipal Auditorium Procol Harum 8/24/1971 Oklahoma City, OK, State Fair Arena (moved to Tulsa 8/25/1971) Procol Harum 8/25/1971 Tulsa, OK Procol Harum 8/27/1971 Las Vegas, NV 8/28/1971 St. Louis, MO, Kiel Auditorium J. Geils Band 8/29/1971 Columbia, MD, Merriweather Post Pavilion Mylon, Donald Johanos 9/14/1971 Bristol, ENG, Colston Hall Supertramp 9/15/1971 Liverpool, ENG, Philharmonic Hall Supertramp, Keith Christmas 9/16/1971 Newcastle, ENG, City Hall Supertramp, Keith Christmas 9/17/1971 Edinburgh, SCT, Empire (postponed to 9/25) 9/18/1971 London, ENG, Coliseum Supertramp, Keith Christmas 9/19/1971 London, ENG, Coliseum Supertramp, Keith Christmas 9/20/1971 Southampton, ENG, Guildhall 9/22/1971 Leicester, ENG, De Montford Hall 9/24/1971 Hull, ENG, City Hall 9/25/1971 Leeds, ENG, City Hall (cancelled) 9/25/1971 Edinburgh, SCT, Empire 9/26/1971 Manchester, ENG, Free Trade Hall 9/27/1971 Bradford, ENG, St. Georges Hall Supertramp 9/28/1971 Sheffield, ENG, City Oval Hall 10/2/1971 Amsterdam, NLD, Oude RAI Cobra 10/4/1971 Birmingham, ENG, Town Hall 10/29/1971 Montreal, QC, Montreal Forum Daddy Cool 10/30/1971 Philadelphia, PA, Spectrum J. Geils Band, Tucky Buzzard 11/1/1971 Boston, MA, Boston Garden Mylon 11/2/1971 Dayton, OH, Hara Arena Procol Harum 11/3/1971 Chicago, IL, International Amphitheater John Mayall Blues Band 11/4/1971 Oklahoma City, OK, State Fairgrounds 11/5/1971 Lincoln, NE, Pershing Auditorium 11/7/1971 San Antonio, TX, Hemisphere Arena 11/9/1971 El Paso, TX, Coliseum 11/10/1971 San Diego, CA, Sports Arena J. Geils Band, Yes 11/11/1971 Inglewood, CA, Forum J. Geils Band, Yes 11/12/1971 San Francisco, CA, Winterland Big Brother & The Holding Company, Gold 11/13/1971 Honolulu, HI, International Center Arena GoodThunder 11/16/1971 Denver, CO, Coliseum J. Geils Band 11/18/1971 New York, NY, Madison Square Garden 11/19/1971 Williamsburg, VA, William & Mary Memorial Hall Yes 11/20/1971 Durham, NC, Duke University Indoor Stadium Yes 11/21/1971 Detroit, MI, Cobo Arena J. Geils Band, Curved Air 11/22/1971 Madison, WI, Dane County Memorial Coliseum J. Geils Band 11/24/1971 Tampa, FL, Ft. Homer Hesterly Armory Mylon & Holy Smoke 11/25/1971 Cincinnati, OH, Cincinnati Gardens John Mayall, Glass Harp 1972 January 8, 1972 Reading University, Reading, ENG (supported by Stealer’s Wheel) January 13, 1972 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG January 14, 1972 Sheffield University, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Supertramp) January 15, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supported by National Head Band) January 19, 1972 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Jude) January 21, 1972 Liverpool University, Liverpool, ENG January 22, 1972 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (supported by Spiro Gyra) January 25, 1972 Sussex University, Brighton, ENG (supported by Jude) January 27, 1972 Nottingham University, Nottingham, ENG (supported by Jude) January 28, 1972 Salford University, Salford, ENG (supported by Supertramp) January 29, 1972 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG (supported by Supertramp) February 18, 1972 Fyens Forum, Odense, DEN (supported by Patto) February 21, 1972 Konserthus, Gothenburg, SWE February 24, 1972 Royal Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Patto) February 25, 1972 Olympen, Lund, SWE (supported by Patto) March 3, 1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER (supported by Patto) March 4, 1972 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supported by Patto) March 4, 1972 Koncerthaus, Vienna, AUT ??? March 5, 1972 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER March 6, 1972 Orthenauhalle, Offenburg, GER March 8, 1972 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER (supported by Patto) March 9, 1972 Munsterlandhalle, Munster, GER March 10, 1972 Messehalle, Nuremberg, GER March 19, 1972 Halls de la Foire de Champagne, Troyes-Aube, FRA (Festival St. Gratien, with Travelling, Contrepoint, Presence, Shampoo, Jackson Heights, Vander Graf Generator, Wishbone Ash & Magma) March 24, 1972 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Supertramp) March 25, 1972 Forest National, Brussels, BEL (supported by Supertramp) March 30, 1972 Palasport, Rome, ITY April 1, 1972 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Patto) April 3, 1972 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (supported by Supertramp) April 13, 1972 Arena, New Haven, CT April 14, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Bangor, ME (supported by Wild Turkey) April 15, 1972 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supported by Procol Harum) April 16, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by Procol Harum) April 17, 1972 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB (supported by Fludd) April 19, 1972 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (supported by Procol Harum & Wild Turkey) April 20, 1972 Cambria County War Memorial, Johnstown, PA (supported by Wild Turkey & Law) April 21, 1972 Pirates World, Dania, FL (cancelled) April 22, 1972 Alexander Memorial Coliseum, Atlanta, GA (supported by Wild Turkey) April 23, 1972 University of New Mexico Arena, Albuquerque, NM (supported by Edgar Winter) April 25, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (supported by Procol Harum) April 26, 1972 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Procol Harum) April 27, 1972 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (supported by Procol Harum) April 28, 1972 County Fairgrounds, Santa Clara, CA (supported by Chilliwack & High Flying Bird) April 29, 1972 University of Pacific, Stockton, CA (supported by Tower of Power & Wild Turkey) May 4, 1972 Budokan, Tokyo, JPN (supported by Procol Harum) May 6, 1972 Koseinenkin Hall, Osaka, JPN (supported by Procol Harum) May 7, 1972 Festival Hall, Osaka, JPN (supported by Procol Harum) August 13, 1972 Reading, ENG (11th National Jazz, Blues, Folk & Rock Festival, with Quintessence, Wizzard, Status Quo, Matching Mole, Stray, Vinegar Joe, Stackridge, String Driven Thing etc.) September 11, 1972 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (supported by Stray) September 12, 1972 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (supported by Stray) September 13, 1972 Grugahalle, Essen, GER (supported by Stray) September 15-16, 1972 Koncerthaus, Vienna, AUT (supported by Stray) September ?, 1972 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER September 26, 1972 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON (supported by Edgar Winter & Frampton’s Camel) September 27, 1972 Gardens, London, ON September 28, 1972 Onondaga War Memorial, Syracuse, NY (supported by J. Geils Band & Eggs Over Easy) September 29, 1972 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supported by Edgar Winter) September 30, 1972 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supported by J. Geils Band) October 1, 1972 Academy of Music, New York City, NY (supported by Ramatam) October 2, 1972 Farm Show Arena, Harrisburg, PA October 3, 1972 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI (supported by Edgar Winter & Eggs Over Easy) October 4-5, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 6, 1972 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Edgar Winter White Trash) October 7, 1972 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (2 shows supported by Nils Lofgren) October 8, 1972 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (supported by Black Oak Arkansas) October 9, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (With Poco & Flo & Eddie) October 11, 1972 Scope Arena, Newport News, VA October 12, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Ramatam) October 13, 1972 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL October 14, 1972 Sportatorium, Miami, FL (supported by Ramatam) October 15, 1972 Bayfront Center, Tampa, FL (supported by Ramatam & Nils Lofgren) October 26, 1972 Hard Rock, Manchester, ENG (supported by Frankie Miller) October 28, 1972 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 29, 1972 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 30, 1972 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT November 2-3, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG November 4, 1972 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG November 6, 1972 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG November 7, 1972 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG November 8, 1972 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG November 9, 1972 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG November 16, 1972 Coliseum, Lubbock, TX (supported by B.W. Stevenson & Wild Turkey) November 17, 1972 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX November 18, 1972 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by ZZ Top & Wild Turkey) November 19, 1972 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE (supported by Wild Turkey) November 21, 1972 Wichita, KS November 22, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by REO Speedwagon, Ted Nugent & Wild Turkey) November 23, 1972 Flint, MI November 24, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Chuck Berry & Wild Turkey) November 25, 1972 Fayetteville, NC November 26, 1972 Carolina Coliseum, Columbia, SC (supported by Wild Turkey) November 28, 1972 Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Eagles & Wild Turkey) November 29, 1972 Coliseum, Denver, CO December 1-2, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by ZZ Top & Wild Turkey) December 3, 1972 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Wild Turkey & Motherhood) December 4, 1972 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA (supported by Wild Turkey) 1973 January 26, 1973 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Wild Turkey) January 27, 1973 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Wild Turkey) January 28, 1973 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER January 29, 1973 L’Olympia, Paris, FRA (supported by Wild Turkey) February 11, 1973 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 12, 1973 Osteehalle, Kiel, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 13, 1973 Munster, GER February 14, 1973 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 15, 1973 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 16, 1973 Oberrheinhalle, Offenburg, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 17, 1973 Munich, GER February 18, 1973 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (supported by Robin Trower) February 19, 1973 Stuttgart Messe, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Robin Trower) March 19, 1973 Olympen, Lund, SWE (supported by The Beast) March 21, 1973 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE March 22, 1973 Tennishallen, Stockholm, SWE April 5, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG April 6, 1973 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 8, 1973 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (supported by Beckett) April 14, 1973 Reading University, Reading, ENG April 15, 1973 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG April 26, 1973 War Memorial, Rochester, NY (supported by Eagles & The Strawbs) April 27, 1973 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by Eagles & The Strawbs) April 28, 1973 Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI April 29, 1973 University of Wisconsin-Oshkosh Kolf Sports Center, Oshkosh, WI (cancelled, supported by The Strawbs) April 30, 1973 Metropolitan Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Foghat & The Strawbs) May 1, 1973 Bradley University Fieldhouse, Peoria, IL (supported by The Strawbs) May 3, 1973 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR (supported by Gentle Giant & The Strawbs) May 4, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (supported by The Strawbs) May 5, 1973 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by The Strawbs) May 6, 1973 Ellis Auditorium North Hall, Memphis, TN (supported by The Strawbs) May 7, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, KS (supported by Foghat & The Strawbs) May 9, 1973 State Fair Coliseum, Dallas, TX (supported by Black Oak Arkansas & The Strawbs) May 11, 1973 Coliseum, El Paso, TX May 12, 1973 Big Surf, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Mason Proffit) May 13, 1973 Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV May 18, 1973 Civic Hall, Nagoya, JPN May 19, 1973 Kyoto Hall, Kyoto, JPN May 21-22, 1973 Koseninken Hall, Osaka, JPN May 23, 1973 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, JPN August 3, 1973 Alexandra Palace, London, ENG (London Music Festival 1973, with Barclay James Harvest & Wild Turkey) September 8, 1973 Speed-Way Stadium, Eichenring, GER (Scheessel Rock Festival) September 15, 1973 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG September 16, 1973 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG September 17, 1973 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL September 20, 1973 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 22, 1973 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supported by Ruby) September 30, 1973 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 3, 1973 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG October 4, 1973 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG 1974 April 18, 1974 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG April 19, 1974 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG April 20, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG April 21, 1974 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG April 22, 1974 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG April 25, 1974 Deurne Arena, Brussels, BEL (supported by Premiata Forneria Marconi) April 26, 1974 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Premiata Forneria Marconi) May 1, 1974 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER May 2, 1974 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER May 3, 1974 Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen, GER (supported by Premiata Forneria Marconi) May 4, 1974 Circus Krone, Munich, GER (supported by Premiata Forneria Marconi) May 5, 1974 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER May 7, 1974 Palais de Sport, Paris, FRA May 13, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with ZZ Top) May 15-16, 1974 Music Hall, Boston, MA (supported by Black Sheep) May 17, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Bachman-Turner Overdrive & Climax Blues Band) May 18, 1974 Broome County Veteran’s Memorial Auditorium, Binghampton, NY May 19, 1974 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with ZZ Top) May 21, 1974 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (with Strawbs & Brownsville Station) May 22, 1974 Georgia Tech Coliseum, Atlanta, GA (cancelled) May 22, 1974 Omni, Atlanta, GA (with Golden Earring & Argent) May 23, 1974 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL May 24, 1974 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (supported by Black Sheep) May 25, 1974 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL May 26, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL May 28, 1974 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by 10cc) May 29, 1974 Indianapolis, IN May 30, 1974 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (supported by Black Sheep) May 31, 1974 Met Center, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Dave Mason) June 1, 1974 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS June 4, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (with King Crimson & Robin Trower) June 5, 1974 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (with King Crimson & Robin Trower) June 6, 1974 Tarrant County Convention Center, Dallas, TX (with King Crimson & Robin Trower) June 7, 1974 Fairgrounds Arena, Oklahoma City, OK (with King Crimson & Robin Trower) June 8, 1974 Civic Auditorium, El Paso, TX (with King Crimson & Robin Trower) June 9, 1974 Diablo Stadium, Tempe, AZ (with King Crimson & Robin Trower & Strawbs) June 11, 1974 Civic Center, Bakersfield, CA (supported by Strawbs) June 13, 1974 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA (supported by King Crimson & Strawbs) June 14-15, 1974 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (with 10CC) June 16, 1974 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA (with Blue Oyster Cult & Strawbs) July 28, 1974 Autodromo di Santamonica, Rimini, ITY (Cancelled. Santa Monica Rock Festival) 1975 Alvin Lee & Co. March 8, 1975 Calderone Concert Hall, Hempstead, NY Ten Years After reunites for one last “Farewell Tour” July 15, 1975 Omni, Atlanta, GA (postponed) July 18, 1975 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (with Leslie West & Gary Wright) July 19, 1975 Sports Stadium, Orlando, FL (with Leslie West & Gary Wright) July 20, 1975 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (with Gary Wright) July 21, 1975 Omni, Atlanta, GA (postponed) July 23, 1975 Omni, Atlanta, GA July 26, 1975 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston, TX (with Leslie West) July 27, 1975 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (with Gary Wright) July 29, 1975 Community Center, Tucson, AZ (With Peter Frampton & Gary Wright) July 31, 1975 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (rescheduled for August 4th, with Slade & Frankie Miller Band) July 31, 1975 Tempe Stadium, Tempe, AZ (With Robin Trower & Ruby Starr & Grey Ghost) August 1, 1975 Arena, Long Beach, CA (with Slade & Gary Wright) August 2, 1975 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (with Ruby Star & Grey Ghost & Peter Frampton) August 3, 1975 Olympic Gold Arena, Modesto, CA (with Earth Quake) August 4, 1975 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Slade & Frankie Miller Band) August 7, 1975 Civic Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM (with Ruby Star & Grey Ghost) August 9, 1975 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX August 14, 1975 Kiel Convention Hall, St. Louis, MO (with Sassafrass) August 15, 1975 Arena, Milwaukee, WI (with Fleetwood Mac) August 16, 1975 Met Center, Bloomington, MN (with Fleetwood Mac & Sassafrass) August 17, 1975 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL August 18, 1975 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (with Mahogany Rush) August 19, 1975 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI August 21, 1975 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (with Lynyrd Skynyrd) August 22, 1975 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (with Rod Stewart & The Faces & Lynyrd Skynyrd) August 23, 1975 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (With Peter Frampton & Sassafrass) August 24, 1975 Island Music Center, Commack, NY (With Peter Frampton) August 26, 1975 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (With Peter Frampton) August 27, 1975 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (With Peter Frampton & Sassafrass) August 28, 1975 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (With Peter Frampton & Sassafrass) August 29, 1975 International Convention Center, Niagara Falls, NY (with REO Speedwagon & Sassafrass) August 30, 1975 Civic Center, Springfield, MA (with Slade) August 31, 1975 Auditorium, Bangor, ME (with Sassafrass) June 6, 1976 Messegelände, Offenburg, GER (Sunrise Festival 1976 with Van der Graaf Generator, Scorpions, Man, Procol Harum, Wishbone Ash, Bob Marley) June 7, 1976 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER (Sunrise Festival 1976 with Procol Harum, Wishbone Ash, The Kinks, War & Man) August 18, 1979 Ludwigsparkstadion, Saarbrücken, GER (Saarbrücken Open Air '79, supporting Queen, Rory Gallagher, with Molly Hatchet, Lake, Voyager & Red Baron) The Alvin Lee Band European Tour 1981 Line-up: Alvin Lee (voc, gtr), Mick Taylor (gtr; some p), Fuzzy Samuels (bass), Tom Compton (dr) There were nine gigs announced for Germany in the first half of November, but the tour was cancelled after the second gig. October 26, 1981 Palasport, Turin, ITY October 27, 1981 Teatro Tenda, Florence, ITY October 28, 1981 Rolling Stone, Milan, ITY October 29, 1981 Rome, ITY October 30, 1981 Kongresshaus, Biel, SUI (cancelled) November 1, 1981 Hamburg, W. GER November 3, 1981 Kiel, W. GER November 12, 1981 Theatre Le Palace, Paris, FRA November 13, 1981 Lyon, FRA November 14, 1981 Grand Odeon, Montpellier, FRA November 17, 1981 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG North American Tour as support for Black Sabbath. Line-up: Alvin Lee (voc, gtr), Mick Taylor (gtr; some p), Fuzzy Samuels (bass), Tom Compton (dr) November 19, 1981 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 20, 1981 Forum Hall, Montreal, QC November 21, 1981 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, ON November 21, 1981 Binghamton, NY November 24, 1981 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA November 25, 1981 Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY (supporting Black Sabbath) November 27, 1981 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 28, 1981 My Father’s Place, Roslyn, NY November 29, 1981 Columbus, OH (supporting Black Sabbath) November 30, 1981 Charleston, WV December 1, 1981 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supporting Black Sabbath) December 3, 1981 Capitol Center, Largo, MD December 4, 1981 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA December 5, 1981 Wicomico Civic Center, Salisbury, MD December 6, 1981 Richmond, VA December 8, 1981 Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH December 9, 1981 Louisville, KY December 10, 1981 Memphis, TN December 12, 1981 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MN December 13, 1981 Little Rock, AR December 15, 1981 Stages, Granite City, IL December 16, 1981 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN December 17, 1981 Riverfront Arena, Cincinnati, OH December 19, 1981 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN December 20-21, 1981 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL February 26, 1983 Calderone Concert Hall, Hicksville, NY (with Johnny Winter) October 14, 1992 Metropol, Berlin, GER November 20, 1993 Gartlagehalle, Osnabruck, GER (supported by Supercharge)